


My Phat Ass Little Step-Sister

by Oedipus69x



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Bisexual Male Character, Consensual Sex, Consensual Underage Sex, Erotica, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Lolicon, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV First Person, Sexual Empowerment, Step-Sibling Incest, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24391966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oedipus69x/pseuds/Oedipus69x
Summary: With his father about to remarry, 19 year old Robbie Kent is apprehensive about meeting his future little Step-Sister. That apprehension turns to lust when he finally meets her; a 13 year old girl with a body that grown women would be jealous of. Big tits, and a phat, lucious ass.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	My Phat Ass Little Step-Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This is work of fiction, and written as pure fantasy. The author in no way condones sexual behaviour involving minors. Those who engage in such activities in real life should be charged to the fullest extent of the law.

I tried not to appear nervous in the passenger seat of the car, as it cruised down the 401 toward Toronto. The radio was blaring a classic rock tune through the speakers, which was almost drowned out by the rush of warm summer air through the open window. My father in the driver seat wasn't missing a beat. He was singing along merrily, drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. I brought the lit cigarette held between two fingers to my lips, inhaling and feeling the burning as the smoke filled my lungs. _I really need to quit,_ I thought, flicking the ash out the open window. I nodded along to the music, keeping my attention on the road ahead. It wasn't easy, my thoughts whirring.

This would be the first time I met my father's girlfriend. Well, not exactly the first. She had been a friend of the family for years, so I had met her plenty of times. At concerts, parties, on holidays; but this would be the first time I met her with the knowledge that she was more than just a "family friend". She was my father's new partner, which meant an entirely different dynamic. After so long of it just being the two of us, it was nerve wracking.

My mother left us before I started High School. Relationships fell apart sometimes, I understood that. If it had just been that, maybe I wouldn't have been so angry. But I couldn't forgive her reasons; wondering when she got to live her own life. Even at the age of nineteen I understood that when you had a child, that child became your life. My mother hadn't wanted that commitment. So she'd packed her bags, and moved across the country. For the past five years, it had been just my Dad and I.

My Dad had been dating Jennifer for the last two of those years. I understood why I hadn't "met the girlfriend" until now. My Dad wanted to make sure the relationship would work, first, before introducing variables like children into the mix. After two years I guess both decided it was time. For her to meet me, and my Dad to meet her daughter. Which was the main reason for my nervousness. Adults I could handle fairly well; teenage girls, not so much. 

"Everything alright, Robbie?" My Dad asked, turning the music down. I had been too quiet, my Dad noticed something was wrong. I was usually a chatterbox in the car. Talking, or singing along to the music with him. I took another drag from my cig before answering.

"Just...nervous." I muttered, turning to look at him. My father was a heavy set man in his early forties, with short black hair flecked with grey. I looked like my father in a lot of ways. We had the same strong nose, the same broad forehead, and we both had high, shallow cheekbones. We also had the same bone structure, broad and heavy. Where my dad had let himself go over the years, I tried to keep my body in a healthy state. I was by no means ripped or buff, but I had an average body toned with slight muscle from daily jogs and swimming on weekends. A bit of gut that I was a little embarrassed about, but what can I say? I like good food. 

The rest of my appearance I inherited from my mother. Thick, wavy brown hair; a high, thin jawline, and grey-blue eyes. I considered myself to be a handsome young man. My string of casual flings proved me right. Dating was something I'd never been a fan of. There was too much drama when it came to relationships. I found it easier to find my sexual relief in one-night stands and friends with benefits. Less drama, less obligation.

"There's nothing to be nervous about." My Dad said, bringing my attention back to the conversation. "You've met Jennifer tons of times." He turned the turn signal on, switching lanes to overcome a slow moving transport.

"I know." I sighed. Even I had a hard time understanding why I was so nervous. Maybe it was just apprehension about something new. But something in my gut told me that this would be a strange experience; a door to something greater. I had learned to trust my gut, after a number of close calls. "Just...new dynamic, you know?" 

My Dad nodded, reaching over to grasp my shoulder in a comforting gesture. "Don't worry. Jennifer already likes you, she's known you for years. And you've met Ryleigh before."

Ryleigh. Jennifer's teen daughter. It was true, we had met. But not for years. Before my mother left, even. It was so far back it was hard to remember. And people changed. The girl I had met was probably much different than who she was now. I nodded, hoping to appease my father. "I know, I know." I said, flicking the cigarette butt out the window but not closing it. The summer breeze was refreshing. "I'm sure I'll be fine once I get there."

I turned the music up. I didn't want to talk anymore. My Dad seemed to understand, because he began to hum along. I joined in, hoping to distract myself from my thoughts. It seemed in no time we were coming up on our exit, and my Dad signaled to merge. We passed a fitness store, a hardware store, and more down the street. Making a turn at the next intersection, I could see the Zoo on my left through the driver side window. The entire perimeter was surrounded by high sandstone walls, decorated with various paw prints and animal imagery.

Soon we were pulling into a parking space, which was pretty crowded for a Tuesday; but it was summer after all, which meant no school. Lots of families out doing things. Stepping out of the car, I sighed as a cool summer breeze tickled my skin and whispered through my hair. It was a warm summer day, but not stifling. A comfortable heat. As my Dad stepped out of the car, he checked his phone. He must've seen what he wanted, because he grinned and slipped the phone back in his pocket. 

"They're at the gate." He said, walking towards the Zoo entrance. I took a deep breath, and followed.

There was a moderately large crowd at the entrance, in line to enter or waiting for the rest of their group to arrive. I was thankful I had chosen to wear light clothes today. A nylon tank top that allowed for easy breathability, which left my lightly toned arms on display, and a pair of basketball shorts. The shorts were the only choice I'd made today that was regretting. 

Of all the aspects of my body, I was most proud of my Cock. This wasn't something I had to work on, like my weight. I only had to thank good genetics. When fully hard my cock stood at a proud 22cm, and too thick to fully wrap my hand around. Uncircumcised, and largely smooth save for one noticeable vein on the underside. One thing many people didn't consider about having a large package, however, was the quite prominent bulge in certain articles of clothing. Something I was dealing with now. The light fabric of my shorts put the protruding bulge from my boxer briefs on full display. _Should have worn something more restrictive,_ I thought. It was too late now, though. Just had to hope no one noticed; and hope nothing caused embarrassing "swelling".

I knew my hopes were shattered when my Dad waved at a pair of women close to the entrance gate. At least, I had assumed they were women; but the taller of two was clearly Jennifer. Which meant the shorter girl standing next to her, playing on her phone, was Ryleigh.

_There's no way she's only thirteen!_ Was my first thought. The second being, _Of course she is. You know she is._

The thought didn't reconcile with the girl I was drawing closer to, however. Her height matched that of an average thirteen year old girl. Probably about a head a half shorter than myself; but from even this distance I could see she had the body of a girl much older. Wearing a low cut tank top in light blue, it was hard not to notice the size of the girls breasts. They were bigger than some of the girls I'd been with, who were almost adults. The shorts she was wearing, in a light grey with white trim around the legs and waist that barely reached the middle of her thighs, gave a clear picture of her wide hips and thick thighs. Ryleigh was not a skinny girl, nor was she overweight; I knew, just looking at her from the front, that this girl had an ass you could bounce a quarter off of.

I tried to shake the thoughts. _She's only thirteen,_ I reminded myself. It didn't seem to help.

When we drew closer to the two, Jennifer tapped her daughter in the shoulder. She looked up, saw me, and her face broke into a wide grin. Now that I was closer, I could make out more details of her appearance. She had short, boyish blonde hair that was styled messily, a round face with high cheekbones. Now that I was close enough, I could see more clearly that she was indeed only thirteen. Her face held a softness characteristic of youth, baby fat that had yet to be grown out of. Her youthful, almost childish face was a stark contrast to the rest of her body. 

She shoved her phone into her mother's hand, and came toward my father and I at a full sprint. Her breasts bounced with each step, and I found it hard to turn my eyes away. _Is she wearing a bra?_ I thought, but didn't have time to ponder the question. 

When she was close, she cried out, "Robbie!" And opened her arms wide, leaping at me. With barely enough time to react, I reached out as she collided with me, grabbing her by the waist. The force of the collision sent me spinning, but I was lucky enough to keep my footing. Ryleigh's arms snaked around my neck and shoulders in a fierce hug, and I couldn't help but notice the feel of her breasts pressing against my chest. My question was answered; no, Ryleigh wasn't wearing a bra, judging by the feel of her nipples through the fabric of our shirts.

"Robbie!" She squealed, as I set her down. She didn't let go of me however, which forced me to bend down, trapped in her hug. "It's so great to see you again!" She pressed her face into my shoulder, and I could feel her warm breath fan against my skin. From my position looking over her shoulder I could see that she did, indeed, have quite a spectacular ass. Two meaty, round globes that seemed to strain against the fabric of her shorts. Then I mentally slapped myself, trying to remind my brain (and other body parts) that she was only thirteen. 

My cock didn't seem to care about her age, however, and it throbbed in my shorts. The close proximity, combined with the close up sight Ryleigh's spectacular body was getting my blood pumping. I had to end this hug, quickly. Extracting myself from her arms, I held her back with hands on her shoulders. Her skin was soft, smooth beneath my palm.

"It's good to see you too, Ryleigh." I said, somewhat uncertainly. Her reaction to seeing me had caught me off guard. I had expected an aloof, sullen teenage girl. 

Jennifer approached us at a more calm pace, giving my father a chaste kiss in the lips. I felt distinctly uncomfortable, but I suppose kids don't get comfortable seeing their parents affectionate at any age. Ryleigh made a disgusted face, which made me chuckle. Ryleigh cracked a grin at our shared disgust. Ryleigh stepped back when Jennifer came toward me, handing the young girl her phone. Then she reached out, pulling me into a gentle hug. 

"It's good to see you again, Robbie." She whispered, pulling back. She kept her hands on my shoulders. "God, you've grown." She looked me up and down, smiling. "You're as tall as your father now." She laughed, and I smiled sheepishly. Looking at her daughter, Jennifer smirked, saying in a faux innocent voice, "You know, Ryleigh wouldn't stop talking about you on the way here. She couldn't wait to see you again."

"Mom!" Ryleigh screeched, indignant. She blushed, and I found myself fascinated with the way the flush bloomed pink on her pale cheeks. I was surprised, however. I barely remembered Ryleigh, it had been so long. I suppose, since she was younger, the memories were fresher and untainted by stress.

My father decided to chime in. "Well, we better get inside before we lose more daylight." He smiled, hoisting the backpack strapped to one shoulder a little higher. Filled with bottles of water and some snacks to tide us over until lunch.

Ryleigh seemed to have quickly gotten over her embarrassment, because she grinned and reached forward to grab my wrist. 

"Come on!" She said excitedly, pulling me toward the entrance gate. I had little choice but to follow. Her hand was soft where it held my wrist, and I found myself watching the sway of her ass as she jogged. My cock throbbed in my shorts, beginning to harden.

Fuck, this would be a challenge. Having to deal with a phat ass little step-sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks y'all for reading! 
> 
> I plan this to be a fun, sexual romp. There's much more planned ahead, and I look forward to sharing this work with you.
> 
> If you want to see more, make sure yea Bookmark and Subscribe. I, for one, hate it when I find a work I like that gets lost because I didn't Bookmark.
> 
> And if you really enjoyed, leave a Kudos! 
> 
> Also, don't be afraid to comment. I like hearing from people. And constructive criticism is always welcome. But please, keep it constructive. I can't improve if you just tell me it's bad.


End file.
